


Prompt 6: jump and/or bunny

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity Night March 26th 2016 [4]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt 6: jump and/or bunny

The Driver always thought that the Manager was a bit silly. Even though he had said that the Driver had a silly face, the Manager was always a bit sillier than him. But this was really pushing it. He had been out to do some shopping before getting started on dinner, and the Manager had said he would do the dishes and set the table while the Driver was gone. The Driver had expected the Manager either doing dishes or sitting at the table while fiddling with this phone. But not this. 

Music blaring when he opened the door, the Driver hurriedly put the bag of groceries on the table in the hall, keen to find out what was going on. He was glad he had put it down safely, for he’d surely would have dropped it if it was still in his hands. The Manager was dancing around the kitchen, singing along to the music, doing a whole routine it seemed. While he stood in the doorway, he realized that he had seen it somewhere before, but couldn’t place it. That was, until the Manager turned around, pointing his finger in the Driver’s direction. 

“Juuuuump for my love!” 

Several hours later, laying together in bed, both sated, the Driver still giggled when he pictured the scene.


End file.
